The Original Darling
by VampireKaira
Summary: Diana Mikaelson, Klaus's daughter was the darling daughter of the family. Loved by her Aunt Rebekah and Uncles Elijah and Kol alike she was the princess of the Original Family. Until she upset her father, the Big Bad Wolf Niklaus Mikaelson... Marcel/OC
1. Shocker

The Original Darling

Diana Mikaelson, Klaus's daughter was the darling daughter of the family. Loved by her Aunt Rebekah and Uncles Elijah and Kol alike she was the princess of the Original Family. Until she upset her father, the Big Bad Wolf Niklaus Mikaelson...

3 months ago...

"No father I refuse to play a part in your power struggle with Marcel yet again. I have my own life besides you" I exclaimed angrily.

"Really love, are you sure? You came running to me when he broke your heart, I thought you would've been pleased daughter" Father smirked.

"Nik, leave Diana alone. She's got a life to live of her own, in fact we all do but you keep dragging us into it" Aunt Bekah said in a tone that brook no disobedience.

"I agree with our sister on this matter, Diana is a child no more" Uncle Elijah agreed as per usual.

It was settled, I was to live life on my own terms not my father's for the first time. I must admit I felt great excitement and was desperate to see the world.

Current Day

My name is Diana Isabelle Mikaelson and I am the hybrid's daughter. However, Father wants nothing to do with me after I supposedly succumbed to the enemy. I would think that since I am 21 I would have the licence to do as I please but obviously not according to my father. But I have committed a deadly sin; I slept with the enemy once more... Marcel. I am pregnant with his child and he does not know but my father, I have no doubt, will shortly inform him when he finds out.

"Aunt Bekah, I need your help! I have something to tell you" said I in a panic.

"What is it? What has Nik done now?" Aunt Bekah questioned.

"It's not father. It's what I've done" I replied.


	2. Revelations

"I'm pregnant with Marcel's child and he doesn't know yet. Please help me Aunt Bekah!" I cried out.

"Bloody hell! What on earth have you done? Nik'll be furious when he finds out" Aunt Bekah shouted.

"Please aunt Bekah! Help me tell Father. I know he's going to flip when he hears, especially considering the baby is Marcel's. I really need your help!" I pleaded with aunt Bekah to take pity on me.

At that point, Uncle Elijah walked in and exclaimed "Tell Niklaus what?" in a voice that demanded the answer. I contemplated hiding it from my uncle but I knew he would find out eventually and that it was better to have him on my side. Uncle Elijah was looking at me with a questing gaze and Aunt Bekah was waiting for my signal to cover the truth up. But, I decided I will tell Uncle Elijah. I started revealing the truth to him, bit by bit, when all of a sudden Father walked in.

"So, what's going on here Diana, Rebekah, Elijah?" Why are you all looking so serious" he taunted.

"Nothing, we were just discussing my travels abroad. Honestly, Father you get so paranoid" I bluffed, hoping he wouldn't realise we were lying. As per usual I failed.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Father shouted making everything in the room jump.

"The truth is Father, I'm –I'm-I'm..." I stuttered nervously.

"Spit out then sweetheart!" he said menacingly.

"I'm pregnant with Marcel's child" I cried out, scared of the famous Mikaelson rage.

"You're what?!" Father said angrily.

"I'm so sorry Father. I didn't know until recently which is why I came back. Please help me!" I said, working myself into a panic until I felt woozy. Darkness suddenly crowded me and I felt myself in agony, falling, endlessly falling...


	3. Veritas

"Diana, Diana can you hear me sweetheart" I could hear Uncle Elijah calling as I awoke and my eyes were swarmed by the light. I sat up gently while I wondered what had just happened, feeling a dull ache in my back as I was moving.

"Good, you're awake. Now you tell me how the bloody hell you are pregnant! You're half-vampire love, don't you remember? Father mocked aloud.

"Leave her alone Nik, she's only just woken up. How are you feeling?" Aunt Bekah said as she defended me.

"Okay, I guess. I passed out didn't I, is my baby fine?" I said frantically rubbing my stomach praying my baby was fine.

"Your spawn is fine. Now tell me how are you pregnant?" Father questioned.

"I'm half vampire as you pointed out father, only half. I'm half human as well; my mother was human so naturally I have human attributes. But no you don't care about humans you just want me to be your perfect vampire daughter! I would still have a mother if you hadn't killed her in a fit of rage, I wouldn't have gone to Marcel if you hadn't driven me there. You drive everyone away father. Everyone!" I cried out, sobbing until my eyes swam with tears blurring my vision.

"I will NOT be talked to like that by my own flesh and blood! It's your fault, deal with it yourself. By the way, I loved your mother but the little witch just had to betray me didn't she?" My father enraged before storming out, no doubt to go and kill a few more innocent humans. I continued sobbing while Aunt Bekah and Uncle Elijah talked privately before turning towards me and telling me:

"You'll be fine. We'll support you, don't worry but don't cry anymore" they said in unison.

"I'll support you but you have made a right bloody mess at this point. You've pissed Nik off and now he'll go and do something deliberately cruel to show how much he doesn't care" Aunt Bekah said to me.

"I agree with Rebekah, we will support you but you shouldn't have allowed this to happen in the first place. Now I have to go and find Niklaus and ensure he doesn't kill anyone, particularly any of Marcel's army" Uncle Elijah lectured.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen" I cried.

Klaus's POV

That little witch is still causing me problems through our daughter: Diana. I never should have agreed to raise her, she causes nothing but trouble. Why didn't you get rid of her Isabelle alongside yourself? Oh right I killed you and brought this burden upon myself. We should never have had the chance to have a child but your little witch friends cursed us with her.

"Klaus, my sire, what is wrong with you? You're looking damn pissed and I hope it's not with me" Marcel joked.

"Actually Marcellus it is your fault! You got my daughter, the Original child, pregnant with your spawn!" I said in a fit of rage.

"Diana's pregnant? With my child? That's not possible, I don't even want a child brought into this world" Marcel replied.

With that I lost my temper and slammed Marcel into the wall, clutching his neck with all my strength, determined to make Marcel pay. I bit into his neck and sucked his blood, I wanted revenge, and I wanted to kill him. I felt myself being pulled away by someone; Elijah. My noble, gallant brother, no doubt come to stop me from doing regrettable things that will once more bring shame on our family as he puts it.

"Niklaus, leave Marcel alone and cure him of your werewolf bite. It was not solely his fault" My older brother commanded.

"Why? He ruined my daughter's life! Why should I save him? After all, I made him and I can destroy him" I said maniacally.

"Feed him your blood Niklaus" Elijah merely said.

I fed Marcel my blood before pushing him away and speeding off into the distance. I had no wish for a lecture from Elijah once more, especially not concerning my daughter. Diana is my heir, my child and as such I care for her despite her transgressions against me. But she is the hybrid's daughter and so should behave appropriately. Her rage burned through my head, mingling with my own as I remembered her mother: pretty, feisty little Isabelle LaFayette, my little witch.


	4. Family

**Author's Note: Just a quick one to say I really appreciate the feedback and reviews from Kperry1234, A Darker Heaven and Hell, Guest and KittyKat. I didn't know how to do Author's Notes before but I do now which is why I'm thanking you now. Thanks a lot and please continue reviewing and following! **

Diana's POV

"Diana, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant with my child?" Marcel questioned.

"Because I know you and me aren't in love, it was just a quick fling and you don't want a baby do you Marcel? I'm keeping this baby regardless of what anyone wants of me so I didn't tell you. Is that alright, O King Of New Orleans?" I said furiously.

"No need to be sarcastic is there Di? I don't want this child, that's true but I will help you care for it, after all it's my child too" Marcel retaliated.

"Really, then you should know that this is a baby not an it! It's our baby by blood but will always be my child, do you understand me Marcel? If you want to help then fine I guess we can work something out but I'm keeping our baby" I said determined not to yield any ground on the issue of my baby.

"Do you know whether it's a little prince or princess of New Orleans yet? How far are you gone? Trust me, I'm on your side and I want to help bring up our baby" Marcel soothed me, calming me down from all those pregnancy hormones.

"No, I was going to find out today. Sophie was going to do her witchy stuff and tell me. Also, I only found out recently that I'm 8 weeks gone, that's 2 months to you. Thank you Marcel for supporting me, especially when I've managed to annoy all of my family with this news" I said thankfully because I felt happier knowing that Marcel was going to help me.

"No probs now when's Sophie coming? I can't wait-'' Marcel uttered before Sophie came in. She cast some weird witchy voodoo before sprinkling some herbs over my stomach and chanting "Loquere mihi, tu dic mihi" **(Speak to me, tell me who you are)**.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Sophie asked Marcel and I.

"The bad news" We both cried in unison.

"Ok, the bad news is you're going to have 2 extra mouths to feed, you are having identical boy/girl twins! Congrats!" Sophie shouted happily.

"OMG, twins, a boy and a girl. I can't believe it! A mini Marcellus and a mini me" I said joyously, engulfed in pure bliss.

"Wow, thanks Sophie, that's some real good news for us! Marcel said with pure happiness shooting through his voice.

Sophie left us to our celebrations as we thought of names for our soon to be babies. I liked the idea of a theme for our twins but Marcel didn't want anything too matchy as he thinks that they will be similar enough, I was over the moon when I found out but how would I break it to my family. After that, Marcel left but promised he would come back tomorrow and check how I was getting on with our little twins.

Klaus's POV

I finally decided to go home, thoughts of Isabelle still occupying my mind, to tell Diana I was happy for her. After all, they will be my grandchildren, the grandchildren of the Originals. Grandchildren, how old that makes me sound, I've lived for a 1,000 years but now I'm starting to finally feel old with the news of grandchildren. So many memories of so many people: Henrik, Katherine, Isabelle and my lovely Caroline. I wonder how she is, whether she's happy with Tyler. Maybe I should pay her a visit. I'm finally home and my anger's subsided as I'm left with nothing but wistful memories floating around my head.

"Father, I've got some news to tell you. I'm pregnant with boy/girl identical twins. I know I said some things I shouldn't but can you please be happy for me?" Diana said joyously, almost dancing around the kitchen but with a slight frown.

"Of course, I' am happy for you. After all we are family despite our issues" I said.

"Did you hear that Elijah, Di's pregnant with twins and Nik is happy for her. We can still be a family" Bekah said, teasing me.

"I did dear sister and did you really have any doubt. Always and forever is our motto" Elijah said. My big brother is always trying to take care of our family and we can still be a family thanks to him and Bekah.

**Author's Note: All happy now but for how long? Marcellus means 'little warrior', Diana means 'divine, huntress', Niklaus means 'victory of the people', Elijah means 'Jehovah is god' and Rebekah means 'to bind, to tie'. Just letting you know so you can try to suggest name ideas that link to these names. Have fun...**


	5. Mistakes

**Author's note:** **Another quick thank you to Kperry1234, Luxe, Words-of-Miss-Pierce and Guest for reviewing. Just to clarify I meant identical boy/girl twins which is extremely rare but possible. Keep following and reviewing as more reviews makes this author write faster. **

Diana's POV

Dear Diary, Father had just told me he was happy for me which in turn filled me with bliss as I was finally accepted and my mistakes forgiven. I was going to have identical boy/girl twins which were a real shock to my system as I was just getting used to being pregnant. Two babies, my God I'm going to be one busy mother, double trouble is the only thought running through my head at this moment. Marcel was pleased for me and is actually being pretty decent to me; he's offering to support me. It's getting late and I'm sleeping longer now so good night. I put my diary to the side and closed my eyes in preparation for sleep. Sleep swarmed me and I was at rest.

I awoke in the middle of the night to pee, as you know pregnant women pee a lot and suddenly developed a craving for chocolate mint ice cream with a chocolate flake. Oh I could almost taste that creamy rich chocolate mint as I made my way down the stairs to the freezer, which currently contained nothing but ice cream. It is literally the only thing I crave at the moment, mint, and chocolate, vanilla I wanted them all. I eased myself down the last step and onto the floor and then made my way to the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and then the next thing I knew was searing agony, bits of glass digging into my skin as I tried to get up. I had fallen due to blood and alcohol which had been spilt on the floor, no doubt from Father's party, and I couldn't get up. Damn it, I was only 2 months pregnant and not even that big but for the love of God I couldn't get up. I tried moving closer to the kitchen counter in order to attempt to pull myself up using it as help but I just fell back down into the glass. I decided to call for help.

"FATHER, UNCLE ELIJAH, AUNT BEKAH, I need help. HELP! Please help" I shouted out furiously. I could feel my strength slipping away and so I prayed. Prayed my babies would be alright. Prayed someone would come. Prayed I wouldn't die. I'm not going to die I chanted mentally as I softly slipped into the darkness, the numbness, the nothingness

Rebekah's POV

Bloody hell, what is that racket? I asked myself as I awoke to find my name being shouted and then the silence that followed. I quickly realized it was Diana and so listened for her heartbeat to find she was downstairs. Her fading heartbeat. I ran into the kitchen to find my niece sprawled out on the floor, blood oozing all around and prayed that I wasn't too late to save her, damn it I should have cleaned up. It was my party, mine and Klaus's. I lifted her onto the kitchen counter and fed her my blood, hoping she would open her eyes.

I love my niece, she is as alike to me as she is to Klaus but better than us both. She is our family's only hope; she binds us all together through common love of her and now our grandchildren. I hope that the babies are fine but I would prefer my niece over them, selfish as it seems, Diana brings the light out of us all. Out of me and Klaus the most but also out of Elijah. My good brother and my bad brother. Please God save her, I lost my faith in You but if You are here help her. Save her.

Elijah's POV

I could feel my sister's unrest as I got up and then felt the pain of Diana, my lovely niece and realised she was the cause of Bekah's worry. Bekah's worry awakened me and now I see why. I decided to wake Klaus, for although I am unsure as to what happened it is bad.

"Niklaus, brother, wake up. Something's happened" I said and he awoke immediately. We made our way down to the kitchen, frantically worrying about Diana. I saw her. Blood was pushing through her skin and marring her beauty, she was still bleeding.

"I found her like this. We should call Marcel and Sophie to see if she can help. I fed her my blood and am trying to staunch the wounds but it isn't working" Bekah worried.

"I'll do it" I offered as I left the room.

Klaus POV

My lovely daughter, lying there so still and pale, was in danger as a result of my mistakes. My carelessness, my mistakes. Damn it, I kicked the wall as Rebekah tried to help her. We all tried to help her, I fed her my blood, Elijah his, Bekah hers but nothing worked. We were waiting for the witch to come, Sophie. What of my grandchildren, the Original grandchildren? My dangerous mistakes caused this and if they and my darling daughter don't survive I will wreak revenge upon myself. It's my entire fault. The little witch is here and she needs to save my lovely daughter and her babies, my grandchildren or else. I stood unsure as Sophie chanted her spells and then Diana's eyes twitched...

**Please review, follow or favourite as it makes this author write quicker. Also, I want more of you to guess the names of the twins please! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Memories

Diana POV

I felt my body stirring into being, the pain finally subsiding as I opened my eyes. I was alive, but what of my babies. I couldn't feel my babies!

"The babies..." I murmured, using all my strength just to speak.

"The twins are fine, don't worry sweetheart. You're fine and safe" Father told me reassuringly.

"Good" I managed to get out before the pain overtook me once more.

"Don't speak darling, save your strength. You need to relax" said Marcel in calm manner.

"Marcel?" I asked.

"What you didn't think I wouldn't come did you?" Marcel said jokingly. He refused to let me speak and carried me upstairs, back to my bed. He told me to rest and get some sleep as I had passed out for quite a long time according to him. I closed my eyes as he sat beside me, tenderly stroking my hair until I eventually fell asleep.

Klaus POV

"Thank you little witch. You saved my daughter and her babies, my grandchildren. I owe you a debt" I said, grateful that Diana was fine with no serious damage.

"No probs, Klaus. But remember this when I need your help" Sophie said. With that she left as I sunk into pensive thought, remembering when Isabelle told me she was pregnant.

_Flashback _

"_Impossible" I exclaimed_

"_Not impossible, not by far Klaus please believe me" Isabelle pleaded. I sprinted towards her and pinned her against the wall, her human heart beating wildly like a bird breaking free of its cage. _

"_Let me go please" she choked out, her lungs quickly depleting of oxygen. I let her go but fixed her with my most menacing stare._

"_It's true. We are blessed with a child, a daughter" Isabelle said, trying to make me see reason when all I could see was red mist clouding my vision._

"_A daughter? Another pathetic female? Not even an heir!" I shouted furiously. _

"_She will be your heiress. A child to unite your family. She will be loved by all, including you. I see it all clearly. And I will be killed shortly after her birth, by you the man I most loved and trusted" she prophesied. _

"_Isabelle?" I said unsure._

"_What just happened?" she asked. It was clear to me she didn't remember and I never told her, maybe if I had I would never have killed her._

Present day Rebekah POV

I walked up to Diana's bedroom to find her and Marcel discussing names for their twins, my great-nephew and niece. How old I sound.

"How about Alexander, for the great warrior and Bridget for strong?" Marcel asked Diana as I stood outside her room, unsure as to whether I should interrupt.

"I like Alexander but what about Victoria meaning 'victory of the people', it seems more apt!" Diana said as I turned to leave when she saw me.

"Aunt Bekah, come in. We were just discussing names for our little monsters." Diana insisted. She looked so happy and it was then I thought I should have a quiet word with Marcel.

""No, no I just came to talk to Marcel about the Quarter" I said casually and with that he followed me, telling Diana he would be back tomorrow. She continued looking in those baby naming books that Marcel bought for her.

"What's up Bekah?" he asked me.

"Listen here Marcellus and listen carefully. My niece is finally happy and safe and if you do anything to jeopardise that I will make sure you die in a lot of pain. A slow, painful death, understand? I know all about that Cami you're seeing and I want it to stop. Do you understand me? I said in a commanding tone.

"I understand, chill out. I care about these babies too!" he retaliated.

"Fine, just so you know" I said before gracefully gliding out of the room, leaving him standing there.

Elijah POV

My sister came to me and told me what she had commanded of Marcel and wanted me to do the same. I told her I would if he did anything against her wishes which greatly eased her mind. She then left, no doubt off to another party. It was then I received a phone call from the person I expected the least: My Katerina.

"Elijah I need your help. I'm dying..." she told me before letting out a rib wracking cough.

"I'm coming Katerina. I'm coming" I said as I frantically packed my things and left a note so dearest Diana wouldn't worry about me. Then, I sped to Mystic Falls as soon as possible.

Diana POV

_Dearest Diana , I've just gone to Mystic Falls for some urgent business. I'll be back soon. Tell Niklaus and Rebekah. Don't worry._

_Your ever loving uncle Elijah._

I read the letter again, wondering what was so important in Mystic Falls...

**A/N Please follow, favourite and/or review. Let me know what you think! Reviews and PMs make this author write a lot quicker. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
